1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-function switch assembly configured to implement a push switch function, a rotary switch function, and a pivot switch function at the same time and, more particularly, to a structure for operating the pivot switch of a multi-function switch assembly, which is capable of improving a feeling of manipulation of the pivot switch and also preventing interference with other switch functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a multi-function switch apparatus is applied to navigation systems or audio systems for vehicles and configured to operate several switches using one switch apparatus.
This multi-function switch apparatus includes a switch of a joystick method, a switch of a push method, and a switch of a rotary method which are integrated into one set.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view showing a conventional multi-function switch apparatus. The conventional multi-function switch apparatus is described below with reference to FIG. 1.
The operation of a push switch is first described. When a push/joystick knob 1 placed at the top is pressed in a vertical direction, a first shaft 5 placed at the center of a switch casing 3 descends and presses a second shaft 7. At this time, push points of contact 9 come in contact with switch terminals provided in a PCB 11 by means of displacement that the second shaft 7 is moved, so that the push switch is turned on.
The operation of a joystick switch is described below. When the push/joystick knob 1 is moved in eight directions around the middle portion of the knob 1, such as the front, back, left, right, and diagonal directions, a joystick lever 13 disposed around the first shaft 5 in a dual-shaft structure is inclined and moved in the same direction as the push/joystick knob. At this time, four push units 15 extended from the joystick lever 13 in four directions press four pushers 17 and press one or two of the four push points of contact at the same time. Accordingly, the joystick switch is operated.
In other words, when the push/joystick knob 1 is moved in the up, down, left, or right direction, two of the four push points of contact are pressed at the same time. When the push/joystick knob 1 is moved in the diagonal direction, one of the four push points of contact is pressed. Accordingly, the joystick switch is operated.
Meanwhile, a detent equipment 19 is provided in the circumference of the joystick lever 13 on the upper side thereof and configured to perform both a position determination function and a return function when the joystick switch is operated.
The operation of a rotary switch is described below. When a rotary knob 21 disposed below the push/joystick knob 1 is rotated, a rotary body 23 is rotated along with the rotary knob 21, thereby changing a rotary switch 25. Accordingly, the rotary switch is operated.
The above conventional multi-function switch apparatus is configured to include several switches of the joystick method, the push method, and the rotary method and is manipulated in various ways.
In the conventional multi-function switch apparatus, however, means for transferring the manipulation force of the push/joystick knob 1 is configured to have the dual-shaft structure in which the first shaft 5 and the joystick lever 13 are separated from each other. Accordingly, the conventional multi-function switch apparatus is problematic in that the switch operation of the joystick method and the switch operation of the push method are complicated and the number of components is increased.
In particular, the push units 15 of the joystick lever 13 are lengthily extended around a radius in which the shaft 5 is a central axis in order to press the pushers 17. The push units must have sufficient stiffness in order to transfer the manipulation force to the pushers 17. To this end, the entire joystick lever 13 is made of metal material.
However, the joystick lever 13 made of metal material is problematic in that it increases the weight of the switch apparatus and also raises the manufacturing cost of the switch apparatus.
Furthermore, in the conventional apparatus, the push units 15 and the pushers 17 are disposed in eight directions (that is, the east, the west, the south, the north, the northeast, the southeast, the southwest, and the north-west directions), respectively. Accordingly, the conventional apparatus is problematic in that the construction is complicated, assembly is poor, and the manufacturing cost is raised owing to an increase of the number of components.
Furthermore, the conventional apparatus is configured to receive the restoring force of the joystick lever 13 through the manipulation force of the pushers 17. In other words, there is a problem in that the pushers 17 are frequently broken because excessive manipulation force of the joystick lever 13 is transferred through the pushers 17 without change. The pusher 17 is a kind of a switch and limited to a structural design change in order to increase elasticity or stiffness. Accordingly, the conventional apparatus has a problem in that a feeling of manipulation of the pivot switch of the joystick lever 13 is low.
Furthermore, the conventional apparatus is problematic in that the push points of contact 9 malfunction because the first shaft 5 descends and interferes with the second shaft 7 when the pivot switch of the joystick lever 13 is operated.